


【补档】阴阳师和他的式神

by Wonyee027



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonyee027/pseuds/Wonyee027
Summary: 【补档】阴阳师柚X式神天灵感来自手游阴阳师，以及羽生大佬的自由滑文里面出现的式神基本取自手游阴阳师，没有考究过真假，请各位指教





	【补档】阴阳师和他的式神

[柚天]阴阳师柚和他的式神天  
我这是写了个啥呀，爆哭

阴阳师羽生结弦X日和坊（？）金博洋

灵感来自手游阴阳师，以及羽生大佬的自由滑

文里面出现的式神基本取自手游阴阳师，没有考究过真假，请各位指教

撞梗请一定要告诉我otz

根本不懂日本历史，瞎杰宝写

词汇量down↓

OOC全是我的锅，欢迎各种指教

 

—————————————

羽生结弦，是个阴阳师。据称他是安倍晴明的后代，由于缺乏史实资料该问题已无法考证。关于其人的轶事之多如满天繁星，今天我们就要来说说羽生结弦与他最喜爱的式神的故事。

 

皐月，晴。月余未见雨，大旱之征。滋成县民恐山中蛇妖作祟，请阴阳师镇邪。

 

当羽生踏入滋成县的时候他就感受到了浓烈的妖气。看来这次目标有点棘手啊，他看了一眼被烈日晒的有点蔫的萤草，抬手将她收回再放出三尾狐。

“管姬，去山上查探一番。”三尾狐的身影消失在空中。

确认了三尾狐的行动方向后，羽生结弦步入乡绅家中，听主人讲述这一个月内滋成县发生的怪事。

 

一个月前，村民在山中曾经封印着蛇妖的山洞附近发现了一个浑身是血的小男孩，于是村民就将男孩救回村中。回到村中救治过后，男孩虽然是醒了，但是他无法说话也听不懂别人讲话，可能是被山里的妖怪吓傻了，有一户人家见他可怜就收养了他。过不久后，山里突然传来蛇妖的咆哮声，但神奇的是虽然蛇妖时常咆哮却没人伤人，但是从那时起，村里就再也没有下过雨。

 

听完乡绅的讲述，羽生的折扇轻轻敲在掌心，他向乡绅露出一个微笑：“那个男孩，现在在哪？”

随着乡绅引导，羽生来到了一座屋宅前。竟然还是大户人家，他有点讶异。在这户主人的带领下他见到了那个被救起的男孩。

小尖脸，头发有点长，衣着意外的朴素。男孩看了他一眼又错开了视线，他有点怕生，不太敢直视羽生。男孩的眼镜透亮，他可不是个小傻子啊。羽生这样想着，用扇子挡住了自己的笑容。

“请问我今晚可以在此留宿吗？刚才我的式神去查探了一番，山中的蛇妖恐怕没有这么快能解决。”

“当然可以，空*快给阴阳师大人带路吧。”

男孩，空闻声点了点头，起身向门外走去，没有听到羽生起身的动静，他在门边回过头，歪了一下脑袋。

不跟上吗？空大概想表达这个意思吧。

这不是能听懂人说话嘛。

“麻烦你带路了哦”，上挑的嘴角，飘然的语气，要是被姑获鸟看见了肯定又要被训斥一番不正经了吧。

 

入夜，明月高悬。被委派去调查山中蛇妖的三尾狐管姬早已回来。她带回来的情报有些地方跟村民所说的不太一致。第一，蛇妖的确在作恶，但这条蛇妖属性是水，也就是说它和滋成县的旱灾没有关系。第二，县城中感觉到妖气弥漫，可这些妖气属于另外一只大妖而非蛇妖，也正因为这股妖气山中的蛇妖才不敢下山。

那也就是说……

月光在障子上映出人影，是个纤细的少年。

“这是要来自首了吗，空？”

知道了那位不说话的少年其实是个大妖怪，羽生也认真了起来，眼里没有了一贯的笑意。

障子被羽生的灵力一下拉开，逆着光的少年看不清容颜，那双泛着光的浅金色的双瞳颇有胜过明月的意思。

“要打出来打。”和初见时完全不一样。

羽生被少年的话语惊住了，“原来不会说话是这个意思，真是有趣啊。”

少年说的并非本国话，而是中文。那看来要他听懂周围的人在讲什么还真是难为他了。

少年看着突然笑起来的羽生有点不自在，“老狐狸你别笑了！”

……

这是羽生今天受到的第二个惊吓，能一眼看出来他的血统的人并不多，哪怕是他收服几个大妖怪中也没几个能认出来的。眼前这个异国的妖怪确实不简单，羽生这样想着，心里同时盘算着别的事情。

“你留在滋成县是为了报那些救了你命的人类的恩？”身为阴阳师的羽生结弦会说中文不是什么了不起的事。

“对。”

“你用妖气笼罩着这座城市让山上的蛇妖不敢离开巢穴，这个举动确实是保护了这里的住民。但是你有没有想过自己身为日和坊*的妖力也会让这个城市无法生成云雨？”

少年没有立刻接羽生的话，过了一会他才开口：“只要有足够的时间……我就能直接解决掉那妖物。”

“足够的时间？多久？一两个月，还是一年半载？”羽生仿佛能猜到少年的话，“哪怕是一两个月的干旱都足以毁掉这座城市了。”

少年又是一阵无言，他当然知道仅用妖气笼罩全城是没办法解决问题的，可修为被毁又哪是他所愿的。少年还在思考对策，那阴阳师就开始给出方法了。

“不如这样，如果我能在今晚内解决那蛇妖，你就随我离开滋成县如何？”

一夜之内？这阴阳师怕不是疯了吧？这回轮到少年呆住了。山上的蛇妖不是普通妖物，是当年被封印的八岐大蛇其中的一头所化，所以哪怕是身为大妖怪的少年也难以单枪匹马将它打败。

“走吧，空。时间不等人啊。”

“别那样叫我。”

“好呀，天、天。”

不知什么时候羽生有回到了当初的闲散的样子，一把搂过还没反应过来的少年，天天，登上了术纸幻化的牛车直奔山脚。

 

牛车一路向着滋成县边的大山驶去，天天在收敛自己的妖气。在城中飞舞的蝴蝶精将人们带进梦想，山上的式神时刻向羽生汇报山中的情势。蛇妖已经从巢穴中出来，他们要做的就是将它引到由式神事先布好的阵，等羽生启动阵法蛇妖就会被彻底的镇压了。

牛车行至山腰上空，从这个能清楚的看到蛇妖泛着不详紫光的庞大身躯。羽生起手成结，没留给天天一点反应的时间，他就这样被困在了牛车上，眼睁睁地看着羽生跳下牛车御风而行。

“喂！你不要命啦！”天天只好一边关注着战场，一边尝试解开羽生给牛车下的封印。

这阴阳师是个大傻子！天天可生气了。

 

另一边，在空中飞行的羽生很快就被蛇妖注意到，被困了数百年饥肠辘辘的蛇妖立即就向着羽生扑去。羽生挥出的纸人变成式神向蛇妖发动攻击，被惹怒的蛇妖一口将式神咬碎，彻底被激怒的蛇妖加速爬向羽生，誓要讲这个不知天高地厚的阴阳师吞入腹中。羽生与蛇妖之间距离逐渐缩小，蛇妖以为很快就能将这个阴阳师吃掉，它张开了嘴露出了獠牙，丝毫没有注意到自己早已跌入他人的圈套中。

被拉近距离的羽生突然转身，蛇妖的血盆大口近在咫尺。

“禁！”平日里如玉般温润的双眸变成了狐狸般的金色竖瞳，他不像其他阴阳师那样需要结手印念咒语，身体力含有狐妖血统的羽生灵力充沛，一个单字就能驱动繁杂的术式。

蛇妖腹下的地面上的五芒星阵被点亮，玄铁链从阵中射出，紧紧捆住蛇妖。被捆住的蛇妖在扭动挣扎，发出刺耳的嘶鸣。

羽生右手双指并于额前双眼紧闭，指尖灵光涌动。当蛇妖不再大幅度挣扎，他睁开双眼以指作剑，将纯粹的灵力刺入蛇妖体内，一击毙命。

 

随着最后一声嘶鸣，蛇妖失去了生气。在上空的牛车来到刚刚击毙蛇妖的羽生面前，牛车的封印早就被打开，坐在牛车里的天天黑着脸，不打算理会面前这个耍帅的阴阳师。

羽生还没来得及调戏面前黑着脸的天天就被拉入怀抱。

“闭眼！”

他下意识的按少年说的话做，就算双眼紧闭都能感受到刺目的光在他身后绽放，紧接着他的后背剧痛仿佛被灼烧。

那是蛇妖的毒液，被刺穿的蛇妖还没有彻底死亡，它用最后的力气将毒液喷向那阴阳师。它的毒液没能完全伤到羽生，然而迎接它的却是近乎太阳光辉的炙热的光芒，蛇妖在一瞬之间被蒸发，毫无踪迹。

阴阳师在陷入昏睡时想道，我的天天可真厉害啊。

 

再醒来时羽生发现已经回到了自己家，鸟雀在庭院中叽喳，转过头去看，门廊下坐着熟悉的身影。

怎么比初见的时候还小了点呢？

起身，走到少年身边，坐下，看庭院里的鸟到处扑棱。

“好了吗？”是少年先开的口。

“嗯”，阴阳师回答道，“有兴趣做我的式神吗？”

少年思考了一会，回过身看着阴阳师，“好呀，省得你再被蛇咬。”

阴阳师握住了少年的手，细微的墨色丝线在交握的手上缠绕。

“在下羽生结弦，以后请多指教了，式神金博洋小、朋、友。”

 

这就是阴阳师羽生结弦，和他的式神日和坊——金博洋，初遇的故事了。

——————————

空：そら 日文里天空的意思，这里是天天用法术暗示周边的人叫他天天

日和坊：传说中遇到了就能有晴天和好运的妖怪，也就是晴天娃娃的原型


End file.
